galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Adrik Ornvargach
Current History Relationships Character Sheet Half Dragon Ranger 19/Horizon Walker 10 LG Medium Half Dragon Int: '''16 - 20 (Depending on Terrain) ; '''Senses: '''Dark vision 60, Perception +92, Tremorsense 30 Defense '''AC: '''45 '''HP: '''631 '''Fort: '''33 , Ref: 30 , Will: 21 '''Spell Resistance: '''40 '''Immune: '''Sleep, Cold, Paralysis, 20 Fire resistance Offense '''Speed: '''30, Flight 120 Perfect '''Melee: '''Claws of the Ripper 2d6 + 1d6 (cold) + 26 '''Main: ''51/46/41/36'' Secondary: ''51/46/41/36'' Bite: '''51 1d4 +36 '''Wing Attack '''51/51 2d6 +26 '''Special Attacks: '''Breath Weapon 29D6 30 foot cone (DC36), Wing Burst 10D6 Range 60 Feet (DC22) Statistics '''Str: '''46 (52) , Dex: 22 (28) , Con: 28 (34) , Int: 19 (25) , Wis: 17 (23) , Cha: 23 (39) '''Base Atk: '''25;''' CMB: '''51; CMD: 75 '''Feats: * Ranger/'Combat Style: '''Endurance, Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Two Weapon Fighting, Double Slice, Two Weapon Defense * '''Level Feats: '''Skill Focus (Planes), Skill Focus (Stealth), Eldritch Heritage, Improved Eldritch Heritage, Toughness, Stealthy, Draconic Heritage, Improved Draconic Heritage, Draconic Breath, Greater Draconic Heritage, Draconic Spell Resistance, Multi Attack, Improved Initiative, Flyby Attack, Two Weapon Rend, Draconic Discipline, Quicken Breath Weapon, Signature Skill (Perception), Signature Skill (Survival), Skill Focus (Perception), Blind Fight * '''Epic Feats: '''Epic Toughness, Dire Charge, Fast Healing (3), Epic Skill Focus (Stealth +12), Epic Skill Focus (Perception +12), Skill Mastery (Stealth), Master Thief (+9 Disable, Stealth, Sleight of Hands), Perfect Two Weapon Fighting, '''Skills: '''Acrobatics: 38 ; Diplomacy: 41 ; Fly: 46 ; Heal: 38 ; Intimidate: 41 ; Knowledge (Dungeonering) 39 ; (B) Knowledge (Geography) 41 ; Knowledge (Nature) 69 ; (B) Knowledge (Nobility) 36 ; Knowledge (Planes): 45 ; Perception 92 ; Sense Motive: 35 ; Stealth: 108 (112) ; Survival: 38 ; Swim: 57 '''Languages: '''Morn, Draconic, Dwarven, Avalondi, Giant, Kalithican, Ultramarian, Infernal, Abyssal '''SQ: ' * Ranger: Improved Quarry, Track, Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker, Evasion, Camouflage, Improved Evasion, Hide in Plain Sight * Horizon Walker: Terrain Mastery (Forest: +4 Stealth, Plane Of Fire:+10 fire resistance, Desert: Immunity to Exhaustion, Swamp: +4 Perception) Terrain Dominance (Swamp: 30 Tremor Sense, Desert: Immunity to Fatigue, Plane Of Fire: +20 Fire Resistance, +1 Attack and Damage against Fire Subtypes), Master of All Lands ** Favored Terrains (Initiative, Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, Survival): ''' *** +6 Desert, Mountain, Forest, Swamp, Cold, Water, Urban, Jungle, Underground, Plane of Fire, Plains *** +2 Planes (All others) ** '''Favored Enemies (Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, Survival) *** Dragons +8 *** Reptiles +2 *** Outsider (Evil) +2 *** Giant +2 Gear * 'Head: ' Hat of Disguise + Free thinker + Mind Blank * 'Headband: '''Headband of Mental Superiority +6 * '''Eyes: '''True Sight Goggles * '''Shoulders: '''Cloak of Resistance +5 * '''Neck: '''Amulet of Natural Armor +5 (Adaptaion) * '''Chest: '''Mighty Fists +5 * '''Body: ' * 'Armor: '+5 Celestial Mail, Heavy Fortification, Determination * 'Belt: '''Belt of Physical Perfection +6 * '''Wrists: ' * 'Hands: ' * '''Ring 1: '''Ring of Protection +5 (Regeneration) * '''Ring 2: '''Ring of Freedom of Movement (+30 Stealth) * '''Feet: '''Slippers of the Tritan (+30 Perception) Other Items Portable Hole Adamantine Wings + Cloud Wings Category:People Category:PCs